The present invention relates to a resistive switching memory device, and to a retention test for resistively switching memory devices.
Resistively switching memory devices include resistive memory cells for storing information. The memory cells can be changed between a first state of electrical resistance and a second state of electrical resistance. One type of resistively switching memory devices is a CBRAM device based on conductive bridge junction (CBJ) memory cells.